


A Stained Saint

by WolfyChan



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: * 该隐猎人x阿尔弗雷德* pwp





	A Stained Saint

在一场事先预谋的玷污中，聪明的刽子手无需亲手杀人。高洁的殉道者将会自投罗网，从遥远城镇徒步而来，在肉块与血污中堕落至疯狂。  
猎人知道这一天终将到来。为此，他早有准备。  
他与阿尔弗雷德是在旧亚楠教堂的某个角落相遇的。彼时阿尔弗雷德背对着他，对着几罐新鲜血液与刻了经文的墓碑喃喃自语，淡金色的头发反射着亚楠银白色的月光。阿尔弗雷德曾经是个温柔的人，他给予猎人物资、谏言与祝福，却从未向猎人索求过什么。猎人是个贪心的家伙，他不但多次在屠戮野兽的过程中叫上阿尔弗雷德，他甚至曾经想要接近过阿尔弗雷德。  
还未发疯时候的阿尔弗雷德对猎人的要求可谓有求必应。当猎人第一次猝不及防的从背后抱住阿尔弗雷德的时候，阿尔弗雷德并没有挣扎。尽管猎人比阿尔弗雷德矮了一些，力量也不如阿尔弗雷德，但这个金发的年轻人却如同一只乖顺的宠物一样被猎人拥抱着，用他惯常的轻柔语气询问猎人“怎么了”。自那之后，猎人变本加厉。在斩杀渴血兽过后，猎人将筋疲力尽的阿尔弗雷德按在满是血腥与怪物肉块的祭坛上亲吻，他们也在那里举行了属于他们的第一个仪式。  
猎人对阿尔弗雷德说，他没有别的恶意，他只是希望阿尔弗雷德永远成为他的伙伴。猎人那时候满身都是渴血兽喷出来的血，他却仿佛没事人一样用手将皮大衣上的血液抹开，把那些血液当做润滑剂，探入阿尔弗雷德的处女地。初次经历如此侵犯的阿尔弗雷德固然害怕，但他略有些浑浊的眼睛一旦看到猎人仿佛人畜无害的样子，便又忍不下心推开身上那个不断探索他身体内部的家伙。猎人的动作可谓粗暴——不得不提，那些怪物的血液让猎人兴奋了许多。他像街边那些没什么素养的普通亚楠人那样，用力地撕扯掉了阿尔弗雷德下摆，只留下阿尔弗雷德灰白色的上衣。他又命令阿尔弗雷德转过身去，趴在盛满血液的圣杯前，成为猎人欲望的容器。  
那时候的阿尔弗雷德是极端诱人的。猎人在来亚楠前并没有试过与男性交媾，而阿尔弗雷德是第一个让他有如此污秽欲望的家伙。阿尔弗雷德如同一位健康的圣女，他上身的白衣服染了血，下体却被扒得一丝不挂，露出他洁净的腿根与泛着粉色的圆卵和性器。为了扩张，坏心眼的猎人在上面涂抹了怪物的血液，使得那洞口像血崩的女人一样滴滴答答地往下淌着黑血，也不顾那些是否会引发感染——毕竟，猎人不相信阿尔弗雷德会被除了自己以外的东西玷污。  
在猎人的心目中，阿尔弗雷德理应是强壮而不屈的。就算被猎人不断地贯穿，或许在频繁的动作中，阿尔弗雷德会用他温润的嗓音发出些许惨叫与悲鸣，那也无碍于阿尔弗雷德的光辉。他的金发在祭坛的石桌上扫动，断断续续的呻吟声在空旷的教堂里回荡，偶尔有几滴从天花板上掉下来的血液滴在了阿尔弗雷德光洁的背部，而猎人会顺着那血液流动的方向舔舐，直至阿尔弗雷德背部的每一寸。阿尔弗雷德的背部有些敏感，每当这时候，他都会不自觉地再发出些什么喘息。但这些并不是最撩动猎人的地方。猎人最喜欢当他在最尽兴的那一刻，紧紧地贴住阿尔弗雷德的背部，用他稍有些尖锐的虎牙咬破阿尔弗雷德的脖颈的时候。温润又蓬勃的血液顺着猎人的唇边滑落，而猎人会伸出舌头，饮鸩止渴般回味那些禁忌的血，又在当血液慢慢滑落他喉咙时，将他的子嗣释放在阿尔弗雷德的内部。那些浓稠的液体和阿尔弗雷德衣服颜色差不多，又灰又白。那些液体很快就凝成了一小颗又一小颗的圆水珠，和方才在阿尔弗雷德腿间的怪物之血渐渐混杂在一起，形成诡谲的视感。  
那次以后，阿尔弗雷德对猎人的态度就变得暧昧不清了起来。很难说阿尔弗雷德是否喜欢猎人，阿尔弗雷德更类似于一个劲儿的顺从猎人的意愿，这种怪异的顺从在猎人交给阿尔弗雷德该隐的邀请函的时候到达了极致。阿尔弗雷德没有要求过猎人为他做任何关于该隐的事情，阿尔弗雷德自己一个人徘徊在旧亚楠与禁忌森林附近地方日复一日地寻找出路。当浑身是血的猎人把那封邀请函递给阿尔弗雷德的时候，阿尔弗雷德浑浊不堪的蓝眼睛忽的亮了一下。  
“谢谢你……谢谢你。”金发的刀斧手如此呢喃着，洁白的衣服又一次染上了猎人身上怪物的血。那天他们和往常一样进行着看似愉快的事情。猎人开枪打死了几个想要趁机袭击他们的怪物，还在滴着血的手就这么碰上了阿尔弗雷德脸颊，指尖拂过了阿尔弗雷德浑浊的蓝眼睛。  
猎人吻得很用力，他们如以往一样地做爱。阿尔弗雷德腰在潮湿的亚楠石板路上摩擦得生疼，但猎人在他耳畔热切的气息又令他无法拒绝面前的人。  
金发的刀斧手有些神志不清了。过久的徘徊与长期的猎物屠杀使得他的精神不再那么纯净，他愈发浑浊的眼球就能证明这一点。有时候他会比过去反应更加剧烈，像怕光的野兽一样埋在猎人的颈窝里，或者顺应本能地更加缠住猎人的腰，将自己的下体迎合猎人的动作。阿尔弗雷德不清楚他和猎人之间的关系究竟是什么，阿尔弗雷德在成为刀斧手的时候，曾经成为洛加留斯大师的弟子。洛加留斯曾经告诉过他，刀斧手之间的信赖必须情同手足，才得以最终达成他们神圣的目的——将污秽的血族一网打尽。  
——污秽血族，他们是什么样的家伙呢？  
阿尔弗雷德想起他过去曾经问过洛加留斯大师有关污秽血族的定义。彼时阿尔弗雷德在冲击的快感中有些失神，他的双腿已经很自然地为猎人打开，而他腿间的性欲也十分顺心地挺立了起来，随着猎人较为粗暴的动作左右摇摆。  
——污秽血族的信徒往往是发疯了的猎人。他们在屠戮野兽的时候，沉迷上了血的滋味，误入歧途，最终以屠戮他人、享受人类的血液为乐。  
猎人清楚阿尔弗雷德身上每个敏感的地方。在律动的时候，猎人抚摸过阿尔弗雷德肉体上硬朗的线条。猎人咬破他的手指，还往手指上抹了些怪物的血，顺着阿尔弗雷德的脊椎骨一路向下滑，滑至阿尔弗雷德尾椎，又在尾椎处涂上那些乌七八糟的血液。而猎人也像过去那样，咬住阿尔弗雷德颈部，让那些人类的血液像一条河一般缓缓地流淌出来。  
他们呼吸交换着呼吸，血液交换着血液。  
——大师洛加留斯，倘若有一日我能将您安葬……  
还不及阿尔弗雷德继续思考，他的肉体先于他一步到达顶点。猎人在低吼中把他的全部都送入阿尔弗雷德的体内，而阿尔弗雷德也紧皱着眉头，把他自己的那份射在了自己饱满的胸膛间。因为阿尔弗雷德脖颈上的一些血液顺着皮肤流了下来，猎人还眯起眼睛有些贪恋地把粘在阿尔弗雷德胸膛上的血液连同精液一起慢慢地舔舐干净。  
猎人笑着夸奖阿尔弗雷德的忠贞与高洁，在离开之时也好好地握住了阿尔弗雷德的手，与他郑重道别，并誓约他们一定是最好的兄弟。在猎人大步流星地离开后，阿尔弗雷德像个被人遗弃的破布娃娃一样半靠在亚楠的石制房间里，用他早已不太清晰的脑子思考着关于猎人的一切。  
阿尔弗雷德裤子都没有穿，双腿也保持着刚刚猎人离开前大开的样子。他的腿间星星点点的开始滴落刚刚猎人为他射进去的东西，与猎人拓张他时用的血液。有一些液体划过了他腿间的伤痕，使得阿尔弗雷德有些吃痛地用手抹开那些液体，却在抹开那些又白又红的液体时，久违地注意到了他腿部伤痕的形状：那是一个该隐血族的标志。  
阿尔弗雷德猛地想要后退，他揉揉眼睛，把双腿再次张开，以便更清楚地观察，也不顾这种姿势是如何像放浪的妓女。阿尔弗雷德将那个伤痕透彻地看了几次，却愈加害怕起来。  
他渐渐回想起来，在他与猎人昼夜不分的、数不清的交媾中猎人种种反常的动作。猎人总是突然地来到他的身边，虽然那个人总会好心好意地清除掉阿尔弗雷德周围的怪物，甚至会为阿尔弗雷德清理掉阿尔弗雷德身上所有的血液，可那种样子着实非常奇怪。猎人明显是沉溺于血液的，从他每次一定会用各种各样的血液为阿尔弗雷德做扩张，又从他每次一定会在做爱的最后，趁机咬破阿尔弗雷德皮肤，像个瘾君子一样畅饮血液当中就可见一斑。  
说实话，阿尔弗雷德早就对能够达成洛加留斯的遗愿这件事不抱希望了。他在亚楠徘徊了无数个日夜，手里沾染了各种各样倒霉蛋的鲜血，那些伤痕与鲜血却没有为他留下任何一点关于该隐城的讯息。作为刀斧手，阿尔弗雷德像一个在漫漫长夜里追逐太阳的家伙一样做着徒劳无功的事情：他口口声声说要继承洛加留斯的遗志，去遥远的该隐城杀死该隐城罪恶的女王，为洛加留斯大师报仇雪恨，可是他竟然连该隐城的入口都找不着。  
在多次与猎人的交涉中，阿尔弗雷德不是没有察觉到猎人的不正常。善良的刀斧手往往不擅长于以最坏的假想揣测他人。阿尔弗雷德为猎人莫名其妙的行为找过许多理由，或许猎人是在操干阿尔弗雷德过程中有些渴了，又或是猎人只是喜欢看阿尔弗雷德伤痕累累的样子。但阿尔弗雷德从来没想过，猎人或许从一开始就是他最恨的死对头，猎人或许从一开始就属于该隐血族。  
阿尔弗雷德突然感到一些恶心，他反胃一般地想要呕吐。他立刻像犬一样地趴在地上，发了狂一样地用手指把猎人刚刚射进去的东西全部抠出来，甚至扭动着屁股、夹着臀部肌肉想要把猎人的一切都排出来。然而那些精液和血液像潮湿季节的霉菌一样黏在了阿尔弗雷德内壁上，无论如何使劲地按压，阿尔弗雷德都无法把它们完全地分离出来。更不要说，随着阿尔弗雷德手指向着里面探索的动作，他还感受到了平常和猎人做爱时能感受到了快感，而他的身体又一次不知不觉地起了反应。阿尔弗雷德绝望地看着自己完全无法停下来的动作。猎人或许来自该隐血族的假设确实使他恶心，可是他毫无防备地成为猎人身下任人摆布的玩偶、到最后只被猎人当做“好兄弟”对待、甚至还趁阿尔弗雷德沉浸在性爱的失神中刻下污秽该隐的纹章的事情，更令阿尔弗雷德感到恶心。  
阿尔弗雷德对自己感到恶心。他跪趴在地上，浑浊的蓝瞳孔比以往还要混沌不堪。他在恶心与愉悦中服务着他自己。他明明想要把猎人送给他的污秽子嗣全部抠出来，却在这种清理过程中感受到了快意，又用手指与指尖愉悦着自己。  
啊啊，要是猎人还在的话，他一定会在阿尔弗雷德的下体完全勃起、甚至往下滴着晶莹的液体的时候，亲吻他的脖颈吧。要是猎人还在的话，他一定会粗暴却温柔地操干着阿尔弗雷德内部，把他的洞穴弄成适合猎人的形状，又在阿尔弗雷德的高潮即将来临的时候，一边咬住阿尔弗雷德嫩白的脖颈，吸吮他鲜活的血液，一边又在他的大腿内侧用小刀刻下什么文字吧。  
阿尔弗雷德的三根手指完全塞进自己的洞穴里，模拟着猎人往常对他做的事那样，服务于他自己。他的另一只手撑着地板，紧紧地抓着那封来自该隐的邀请函。  
他将那个邀请函拿到眼前。他的眼睛已经看不清东西了，但是他的鼻子仍旧让他闻出邀请函上有污秽的血腥气息。那股气息是污秽血族的味道，又是与他日夜缠绵的那位猎人的味道。  
“呜呜呜……”  
邀请函上的那股味道，愈闻愈浓烈。猎人在多日的相遇中完全占有了阿尔弗雷德，他在阿尔弗雷德身体里播种了子嗣，玷污了阿尔弗雷德纯洁的血液，又在阿尔弗雷德白净的身体上刻上了污秽的标识。想必猎人从一开始就知道阿尔弗雷德身份吧。那么过去的那些温柔都是虚构之物吗？难道猎人从一开始就是为了玷污他的光辉而来的吗？  
阿尔弗雷德不知道，他光是回想着猎人过去对他所作的一切，以及隐隐约约意识到猎人的本质是他最为恶心的血族这件事，就完全射了出来。  
——被最憎恨的家伙玷污，亲爱的洛加留斯大师，您是否也是如此？  
泪水从阿尔弗雷德的眼角流了下来。金发的刀斧手喘着气，慢慢从地上爬了起来，用满是体液的手抹开了眼泪，而他用舌头舔干净手指上的液体的时候，却又尝到了猎人的味道。  
阿尔弗雷德手里紧紧地攥着那封来自污秽血族的邀请函，尽管那上面已经沾染了血液与体液。他深呼吸了几口，穿戴整齐，随便地掸开衣服上的污秽，久违地戴上了独属于刀斧手的黄金热情头盔，一步一步地走出这片梦境的迷雾。他在浑浑噩噩中徘徊到小径深幽的汉库克，乘上了马车，来到雪的国度。  
在雪国的顶端等待他的，究竟是恋人还是敌人？  
风雪中，阿尔弗雷德的木质车轮冒着红气，黄金头盔下浑浊的眼睛早已涣散得失去了神志。  
他已经不会知道了。

FIN


End file.
